Me a creepy what?
by Bandits and masicure
Summary: hi im bandit and masacure and I dount know where to start um... I gess it all started sence I saw a weid dio one had a bandana and aun glasses and the other had a blue mask they wher in my front yard.WARNING this is creepypasta so expect blood and stuf i do not owne creepypastas also i jest started fanfic sorry for confishon of vocaloid i ment to click sumthing els sorry
1. chapter 1

**hey guys before we get starded let me know contine nay yay you pic . dont juge me if this sucks I recomend listining to Telle Wher The freaks at i do not owne charecters or music exept Aislinn and layla and zach and other school characters so ya enjoy!:)also no kidies but. . if you get in truble dount come crying to me k ok.** _ **Aislinn's pove**_ _It was the firs_ _t day of summer bracke.I woke up whering my usual weird night combo of mesd up strobary blond hair inside out pink t shirt and black tights.I looked over at my phone "_

hu 4:00 lets see what to where what to where"I then turnd on bad news travles fast at 2 volume i thene changed into a pair of jens white socks red cow girl boots green shirt with a camo swetter andy signiture black bandana and sun glasses copleted with my seceleto neckless ment fo hulding gutar pics i play gutar electric.

But something was missing."A ha my belt ,my felay knife ,and my demascis knife "I thene faten the case to my belr and put it on then i put in the demasixis knife.I then put my swetter over it.what dount juge me im paranoid the only monster are humans right?

Eny way i went and looked at my window.When i herde a door knok.I whent down stairs and looked out the window. . no one there "ok if this is a nother prank guys tjis is seteosly not funny"I open the door the soft sun startinng to rise.the sun hit my face of what litlle light.I look arond hand on kife."hello?"

Then i saw a blue masked guy about to jump over the fence with a whith a guy that hade 2 hachets and sun glasses that where sicular and a lether jacket but before i culd take a better look at the strange duo.The one with sun glasses noticed me i quikly pullde frum next to the door my fave hicking stik and the guy lunged for me one thing for shore i did not know i cold do all the stuff i did i was only 12 and short at that i looked mre 11 then wahat i rilly was.

He lunged at me with his hachet and tried to hit me but i doged and did a back flip and took my staff or what ever and swept him of hisfeet and he was on the ground.I thene tookmy kinfe (the fela one)out and said in my most stern tonei could make "ok budy i let you go becuse i dount whant to kill ya and also wher did. . "before i cold continue i felt a warm fuzy feling wash over and i was knoked out. ..

 **hey guys hope you engoyed as much as i did see you later!muhahahahaaa**


	2. chapter 2 ben jack and tobi

**hey guys before we get starded let me know contine nay yay you pic . dont juge me if this sucks I recomend listining to Telle Wher The freaks at i do not owne charecters or music exept Aislinn and layla and zach and other school characters so ya enjoy!:)also no kidies but. . if you get in truble dount come crying to me k ok.** _ **Aislinn's pove**_ _It was the firs_ _t day of summer bracke.I woke up whering my usual weird night combo of mesd up strobary blond hair inside out pink t shirt and black tights.I looked over at my phone "_

hu 4:00 lets see what to where what to where"I then turnd on bad news travles fast at 2 volume i thene changed into a pair of jens white socks red cow girl boots green shirt with a camo swetter andy signiture black bandana and sun glasses copleted with my seceleto neckless ment fo hulding gutar pics i play gutar electric.

But something was missing."A ha my belt ,my felay knife ,and my demascis knife "I thene faten the case to my belr and put it on then i put in the demasixis knife.I then put my swetter over it.what dount juge me im paranoid the only monster are humans right?

Eny way i went and looked at my window.When i herde a door knok.I whent down stairs and looked out the window. . no one there "ok if this is a nother prank guys tjis is seteosly not funny"I open the door the soft sun startinng to rise.the sun hit my face of what litlle light.I look arond hand on kife."hello?"

Then i saw a blue masked guy about to jump over the fence with a whith a guy that hade 2 hachets and sun glasses that where sicular and a lether jacket but before i culd take a better look at the strange duo.The one with sun glasses noticed me i quikly pullde frum next to the door my fave hicking stik and the guy lunged for me one thing for shore i did not know i cold do all the stuff i did i was only 12 and short at that i looked mre 11 then wahat i rilly was.

He lunged at me with his hachet and tried to hit me but i doged and did a back flip and took my staff or what ever and swept him of hisfeet and he was on the ground.I thene tookmy kinfe (the fela one)out and said in my most stern tonei could make "ok budy i let you go becuse i dount whant to kill ya and also wher did. . "before i cold continue i felt a warm fuzy feling wash over and i was knoked out. ..

 **hey guys hope you engoyed as much as i did see you later!muhahahahaaa**


End file.
